


...And the Seer's Curse

by GrumpyJenn



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	...And the Seer's Curse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justlook3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlook3/gifts), [luladannys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luladannys/gifts).



"I'm so sorry, Jake. I didn't... I mean, I know you liked her, Mabel, cared about her, and I..."

"Not your fault, Cassie."

"But I... I should have _known_ , I always know the patterns and the..." She choked on the words as he rounded on her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You listen to me, Cassandra. This is  _not_ your fault." He gave her a little shake, immediately regretted it as she gave a shocked yelp, and forced himself to calm down. "I... Cassie, you gotta stop feelin' guilty for everything goes wrong around you."

"I can't!" It was an anguished cry. "Don't you see? I see the patterns! I see the future, the possible futures, and I should have _known_!"

Jake watched with a sinking heart as blood began to trickle from her left nostril, and her eyes went blind and blank.

He caught her as she went limp.

"I'm sorry, darlin'," he whispered as he sank to the floor and gathered her up into his lap. Fishing a tissue from his pocket, he wiped the blood off her face.

And then he just held her until she woke up.

 


End file.
